1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing and counting symbols and the like on architectural, construction, or other technical blueprints and drawings, and more particularly to a computer automated system using optical character recognition software to define and count such symbols and then generate cost or other reports including job cost information and the like.
2. Preliminary Discussion
In an architectural blueprint or plan or in a technical drawing, or in fact virtually any detailed plan of action, symbols representing different component parts are frequently used to identify the location and number of such parts in the plan or drawing. After a construction plan or blueprint for a building structure is completed by an architect or draftsman, the plan is sent to a general contractor who must approve the plan or return it to the architect to make any requested changes. In every case, in planning a job an accurate count of the total number of parts required by the project is necessary in order to estimate the cost associated with each part in aggregate as well as the cost of the entire project or building structure as a whole. The standard process used to obtain a count of individual symbols on construction drawings is to manually count the individual symbols. Such counting process is tedious and time-consuming, and is seriously prone to errors particularly in bigger projects or where there are large numbers of such symbols. Many companies employ full-time staff to handle the task of counting components when planning various jobs and projects as well as providing construction bids or estimates, so that the process is very labor intensive and costly.
There is therefore a need for an improved system for recognizing and counting symbols representing components and parts on blueprints or construction drawings more quickly and more accurately than is currently available. The system should be capable of assisting a contractor or other user not only in obtaining counts of symbols, but also should be able to count a multiple of symbols at one time and should also be able to identify nonperfect occurrences of a symbol and allow the user to select which symbols are to be included in a count. The system should also allow the symbols to be identified and associated with part numbers, manufacturer, cost, and any other pertinent information about the component or piece being counted. For example, if 15 windows are depicted by a symbol on a construction drawing, the system should be capable of not only counting such symbols but also using such information to generate a job cost report including specific details about such windows. Another desired feature would be to enable a user to quickly obtain measurements between any two points on the print or drawing.
The present inventor has developed such a system and method that allows a user to use a computer system to identify and count any number of symbols on a construction drawing, blueprint, or the like. In the inventor's system, the blueprints are scanned into a suitable computer system, wherein a computer software program developed by the inventor is used to accurately locate and count symbols specified or chosen by the user. In addition, using the present inventor's system a multiple of symbols can be located and counted quickly and accurately simultaneously regardless of how many symbols the user searches for at one time. After a count is performed, job cost reports detailing the number and costs associated with each symbol can also be quickly and easily generated and printed. Furthermore, the software can be used to quickly measure distances between points on a blueprint which is useful in calculating the lengths of pipe or wire required for a job.
While the prior art already contains various systems and methods for aiding in analyzing construction drawing and obtaining cost estimates, it is believed that none of such references or combination of such references discloses method and system containing the particular advantages and features of the present system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,542 issued to C. L. Peltz et al. on Dec. 29, 1987, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SINGLE SOURCE ENTRY OF ANALOG AND DIGITAL DATA INTO A COMPUTER,” discloses an apparatus and computer program for entering coordinates in drawings and the like using a spatial coordinated digitizer. Such digitizer includes a coordinate sensing array, a stylus or probe for picking points on the array, and a control unit. In addition, two menuboards are used, one of which is designed particularly for use in construction bid estimation applications. The Peltz et al. system operates in combination with other known construction bid estimation programs, and while such system allows for measuring, scaling, and estimating, it does not appear to contain a disclosure of any means for scanning and then counting particular symbols located on a construction blueprint as an aid to creating a bid estimate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,448 issued to I. Milstein on Nov. 1, 1988, entitled “CONTRACT ESTIMATING SYSTEM UTILIZING A DIGITIZING RULER,” discloses a cost estimating system to aid contractors in the bidding process comprised of, as shown in FIG. 1, a digitizing ruler (10) connected to a digitizing board or CRT display (12) having exact X and Y coordinates by output line (28), and a hand held probe (18). Various menus (30) are available on digitizing board (12) which are designed to aid a contractor in calculating and tracking costs and types of parts used in a particular job, while the ruler (10) and probe (18) are used to input information concerning the size of certain parts into memory. While Milstein broadly discloses a digital system for aiding in the calculation of costs and number of parts, such parts still must be counted manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,606 issued to T. J. Burns et al. on Feb. 23, 1993, entitled “TOTALLY INTEGRATED CONSTRUCTION COST ESTIMATING, ANALYSIS, AND REPORTING SYSTEM,” assigned to the U.S. Air Force, discloses a computer program for estimating costs in a large construction project. The Burns et al. system utilizes an inference engine, and while the system accomplishes numerous processes, it does not appear to provide an automatic symbol counting system similar to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,520 issued to G. M. Krause on Jun. 11, 1996, entitled METHOD TO ORGANIZE AND MANIPULATE BLUEPRINT DOCUMENTS USING HYPERMEDIA LINKS FROM A PRIMARY DOCUMENT TO RECALL RELATED SECONDARY DOCUMENTS,” discloses a method which makes portions of secondary documents accessible through hotspots on a primary document using a computer processor and program. A measuring scale is included so that quantities of materials such as paint and the like required to be used in a particular area can be estimated, along with the cost of such materials. Krause does not disclose a method for reading and counting particular symbols, however. See also the related Krause patents below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,827 issued to G. M. Krause et al. on Apr. 29, 1997, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM OF BLUEPRINT DOCUMENT MANIPULATION,” discloses a system or program for electronically storing and manipulating construction blueprints wherein parameters such as length, area, and count of dimensions can be automatically determined, and quantities and costs can be calculated. In the disclosed method, after an image has been stored and displayed on a computer monitor, a scale quantity between two scale points is stored in the document file, and a scale line extending between the two scale points representing the distance between such scale lines is represented. This allows the full-scale dimensions of any drawing to be determined, and aids the contractor in estimating labor and construction costs. The Krause et al. system, however, does not appear to count individual symbols representing units of appurtenant apparatus included in blueprints and plans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,850 issued to G. M. Krause et al. on May 25, 1999, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR MANIPULATING CONSTRUCTION BLUEPRINT DOCUMENTS WITH HYPERMEDIA HOTSPOT REFERENCE LINKS FROM A FIRST CONSTRUCTION DOCUMENT TO A RELATED SECONDARY CONSTRUCTION DOCUMENT,” discloses a method for manipulating blueprint documents wherein such blueprints are scanned or electronically copied into a computer and stored as a plurality of computer files. A framing means is provided which allows a selected document or drawing from a plurality of documents to be selected and displayed, and a naming means is provided so that specific frames can be identified, with a new file created in memory for each frame name. A correlating means is also provided so that a visual indicator or hotspot on a document can be pinpointed, which hotspot points to a secondary document or file. Software pricing and reporting functions are also included. The primary document is displayed with the secondary documents, linked by hotspots, layered underneath, and when a hotspot is activated, the underneath layer is brought to the top. An interesting feature of the software is the “TAKE OFF” function, wherein a user can define a section of a drawing using “CUSTOM SELECT” mode, and then using a product database calculate the cost of providing such a product in the defined area. Alternatively, a “CHECKLIST” mode can be used to perform similar functions. Various other features, such as zooming in and out etc. are disclosed. A drawing and image manager is also provided. The present Krause et al. patent is directly mainly to the use of “hotspots” for linking primary and secondary documents, and while certain areas of the drawing can be selected and cost figures associated with such area can be calculated, such as the cost of painting or the like, this is not done per se by counting particular symbols for items. An AUTO TRACE feature is also provided, wherein certain portions of an image, such as a roof, can be traced so that calculations can be made of quantities of materials needed and the like. However, such reference does not appear to disclose a program that counts particular symbols on blueprint documents similar to the program of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,206 issued to G. M. Krause on Sep. 7, 1999, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SEARCHING AND TRACKING CONSTRUCTION PROJECTS IN A DOCUMENT INFORMATION DATABASE,” discloses a “mass data storage device” for storing project and document information related to construction projects. While such database also allows costs to be estimated and tracked, using key words to identify particular projects or materials, it does not appear to allow symbols specifying particular items to be counted, selected, or analyzed as in the program of the instant invention.
U.S. PAT. APPLN. NO. 2001/0037190, filed by P. Y. Jung on Apr. 24, 2001 and published on Nov. 1, 2001, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR TAKE-OFF OR MATERIALS USING TWO-DIMENSIONAL CAD INTERFACE,” discloses a system and method for estimating a bill of materials using a two-dimensional CAD interface wherein such material and cost information is taken from a drawing “without manual work or transformation,” and wherein the information is transferred over the Internet. The Jung system is comprised of a computer CAD system having a project information containing unit containing project information and designs, a material/cost containing unit holding material and cost information related to the construction design, a bill-of-material-take-off unit for analyzing material and shape information and estimating costs. In one embodiment, a client who has created a CAD drawing can request “an information provision service of building and construction information,” wherein the drawing is apparently transmitted over the Internet by e-mail and cost and material information is taken from the drawing and a cost a detailed estimate sheet is created and transmitted back to the client. Apparently, the material/cost database contains codes for a large number of standard building items, while the bill-of-material take-off processing engine takes readings off of the drawing by performing calculations and referring to information in the material/cost database. A detail take-off sheet is created for each area of a room (see FIG. 5). While the Jung system is apparently able to take information from a CAD drawing to determine cost and material information, such system apparently does not count symbols from blueprint, or construction drawings in the same manner as the program of the present invention.